New Love
by skiphappy
Summary: A cool twist to the last batte between Cloud and Sephroth. Not too much sexual scenes but there are hints to Yaoi stuff. Also a few bad words. Reviews Welcomed!!! Enjoy!


New Love

            It was the final battle and the atmosphere was tense. Barret, Cid, Vincent, Tifa, Red 13 and Cait Sith looks down into the abyss and faintly make out the outline of Cloud in the shadows. _What's he gonna do down there? _Cloud himself is shaking with Ultima in his hands. Is he going to do it…is he finally going to kill Sephiroth?

            Sephiroth, on the other hand, was clam and quiet with a smirk on his face. He knew he was going to die, why not go out with a smile? _That bastard Cloud. Who knew an insecure, delusional little brat like him could kill the great Sephiroth. That kid. Even now he's still shaking, what a coward. _

            Cloud was indeed shaking, he was nervous. All these emotions, all these memories. Death, Nibelheim, his mother, countless innocent deaths…Sephiroth is going to pay! But something was holding him back, somehow he couldn't do his omnislash on Sephiroth; something was not right.

            Sephiroth sensing this replied, "What's the matter? Kill me."

            Cloud knew now he could do no such thing, he was too weak. _Why? Why can't I just kill him? Why? Is it because…_ His thoughts trailed off.

            Back at the top the gang was getting anxious. Why wasn't Cloud doing anything? They can barely make things out enough down there to know that Sephiroth was still alive. All of them held their breath. _Come on Cloud, we know you can do it._

Cloud was now really shaking. He couldn't take it anymore. He looked Sephiroth right in the eye and dropped Ultima, letting it lie in the dirt. Cloud staggered towards Sephiroth and dropped to his knees a foot in front of him. Sephiroth was shocked. He didn't know what to do. 

            With a plea, cloud wrapped his arm around Sephiroth's leg.

            "What are you doing Cloud, get up and fight me."

            "I can't…I…"

            Tears rolled down from Cloud's eyes. He looked like he did back in the lifestream with Tifa; he looked weak and fragile.

            With a feeble voice Cloud said, "Please…I…"

            Without anymore words Cloud pulled himself up to Sephiroth's upper body. When he finally made it to his lips he kissed them. Sephiroth, taken aback, didn't know what to do. He is still holding his sword, but his grip had loosen. _What the…_

            Cloud's mind was racing, he didn't know what to do or what he was doing. All he knew is that his emotions were charged and there was no turning back. Sephiroth, to his own surprise, wasn't as appalled as he thought he was. Here was Cloud with his nice sturdy, lean frame practically begging for love. How could Sephiroth resist. He kissed him back but not as intensely as how Cloud kissed him. 

            Finally their lips unlock. In a desperate plea Cloud whispers in a frail voice, "show me…everything…"

            Sephiroth took his hands and led him into the deeper abyss of the lifestream. There they made sweet sweet love. 

            Meanwhile back at the top the gang is really worried now. The Highwind is all ready for take-off and as far as they know Cloud is nowhere is sight.

            "Where the %$#* is Cloud?" asked Cid.

            "Well, I dunno but I think Sephiroth is dead. If he isn't then he would've done something by now." Responded Tifa.

            "Well I'm not going to just sit on my ass and wait, I'm going down there!" Boomed Barret.

            Everyone followed, unsure of what to expect. With material equipped and weapons in check, they made their way down into the abyss. When they reached the bottom, all was dark and quiet. They couldn't make out anything. Suddenly out of the dark Cloud appears. There was a serene smile on his face; the group was relieved to see him.

            "Where the #&*^ were you?" asked Cid.

            Tifa voiced her concerns, "we were all so worried about you. What if Sephiroth killed you? What then? How could you just leave us for so long? We were so scared."

            Cloud only smiled.

            "Don't worry, the meteor isn't coming." Cloud replied reassuringly.

            They all gaped at him with open mouths. The meteor wasn't coming? What the…

             "Ok, Fuck this nonsense," Roared Barret. Let's get our asses the hell out and saved the planet despite what this spiky haired kid says before it's too late."

            "No wait," interrupted Tifa, "give him minute. Let's hear him out. Now Cloud, how is meteor not coming?"

            Cloud smile, "Sephiroth called it off, we're saved."

            At this the whole groups could have died. Sephiroth? Called off the meteor? Clearly cloud was not himself and very delusional, which is not uncommon. Just when everyone was going to pounce at Cloud with questions, concerns, and lots of comments, Sephiroth came into the light. Now everyone was REALLY stunned.

            "No Cloud, the meteor IS coming." Sephiroth finally said with a faint smirk on his face.

            At this Cloud whips around and looked Sephiroth in the eyes, his cool green aqua eyes. No, but just a few minutes ago he said he had called it off, just a few minutes ago it almost seem as if there was no meteor at all. Cloud was so reassured in Sephiroth's arms, by his kisses, by his love, that for a moment the whole world seemed at ease and not in the middle of a catastrophe. Back into the deep darkness of the lifestream they had made love, oh so passionate love. Did Sephiroth use him?

            At first Cloud only look at him, in disbelief. Then his anger rose and he lashed out in angry words, "how could you! I trusted you with my love…with my body and you used me! You dirty Bastard! Is this what it comes down to? Me again in a dirty rut with the world laughing at me? How I hate life! I don't care if the world blows up! Damnit!"

            With that Cloud drops to his knees with his head in his hands. The others just stared. If they thought what they think Cloud and Sephiroth did just two minutes ago was true, Cloud was right and the whole world might as well end. 

            Sephiroth walks over to Cloud and helped him up gently. With a quick swift turn, Cloud was once again in Zephiroth's arms and kissing him. Zephiroth's big strong arms wrapped around Cloud's arms and waist. Slowly but reassuringly they kissed, while the others just watched.

            As they were watching, Barret, Cid and Vincent inched a little further apart…this was really getting to them. Vincent stayed quiet with disbelief while Barret watched with a raised eyebrow. Cid was the first to talk.

            "What the &#$^ is going on here?!?!?!"

            They stopped kissing and Sephiroth pulled away slowly with Cloud still longingly clinging on. 

            "The meteor is still coming, but Cloud and I are going to be safe from it." Answered Sephiroth.

            Cloud's mouth opened wide in disbelief. "But you said…"

            Sephiroth turned to Cloud and smiled. "I know what I said but that wasn't what I meant. When you kissed me for the first time I knew that I must have you. And here we are. I'm not about to lose you yet."

            Cloud blushed while everyone just looked on. Tifa looked down and to the side, trying to hide a pair of very red cheeks. 

            Sephiroth continued, "Cloud and I are going back to the resting place to wait for the meteor, afterwards when's it's all over, Cloud and I are going to be the gods of this world."

            Barret couldn't take it anymore, "What the HELL!!!! Cloud how could you betray us?"

            Cloud pleaded, "Please Sephiroth, don't do this."

            Sephiroth turned back to Cloud and stroke his cheeks. He whispered in his ears, "let's go" and in an instant they were gone in a flash. 

            Everybody else just stood there. Above them and below them they could hear the earth shake. A glow appeared about them and they realized the shield had come back on. 

            "Oh $%&#," said Cid, "I guess this means goodbye." 

            Slowly the world crumbled over and buried them.

            In the safety of the resting place, Sephiroth slept peacefully by Cloud's side. Cloud wasn't fully asleep but as he studied Sephiroth's face he felt a calmness come over him. Cloud told himself that nothing mattered except for the two and he cradled up into Sephiroth's arms. There in his warmth he fell asleep.


End file.
